Support structures have heretofore been provided for permitting movement of an armrest between an operative arm support position and a retracted position. In many cases, the support structure has been such that the armrest projects and is in a position to be engaged even when it is in the retracted position, also providing a bad appearance from an esthetic standpoint. The support structures have also been such that it has not been possible to achieve the desired comfort for the user without increasing the width of the seating structure with which the support is associated.